Bāsudei gāru (バースデイ・ガール)
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Untuk seorang gadis yang sedang berulang tahun. Dan saat perjalanan kemari aku baru menemukan sesuatu yang spesial itu... / For Black Sun and White Moon


Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo **seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), OOC, AU, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

Cerita ini Yuuka persembahkan untuk Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang berulang tahun

_'For the light that can make me see everything'_

_'Untuk gadis yang sedang berulang tahun'_

_._

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

**Bāsudei gāru (バースデイ・ガール)**

**by Akimoto Yuuka**

Pagi itu Rukia terjaga. Sudah hampir tiga jam sejak dirinya terbangun tengah malam, ia tidak bisa menutup mata untuk tidur sebentar. Dari dalam lemari tersayangnya ia melirik makhluk oranye yang masih terlelap sambil memunggunginya. Oh, kenapa saat ini kasur Ichigo terlihat begitu menggiurkan? Mungkin ia bisa menghilangkan insomnianya―yang beberapa hari ini sering kambuh―dengan tidur di sana.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak akan kuat kalau harus menunggu fajar hingga empat jam kedepan.

Rukia mendekat pelan ke sisi ranjang Ichigo, dari sana ia bisa melihat wajah Ichigo yang terlihat begitu damai saat tidur. Ugh, apalagi posisinya yang berada di tengah, bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa menyelinap ke bawah selimut dan tidur di sana tanpa ketahuan? Lambat-lambat gadis mungil itu duduk di sisi ranjang, menyingkap sebagian selimut agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam. Ia menggigit bibir saat melihat Ichigo sedikit merubah posisinya ke samping. Bagus, dengan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan cukup ruang untuk tidur.

Tunggu sebentar, apa Ichigo barusan menggeser tubuhnya? Apa itu berarti...

"Kenapa hanya diam? Aku tidak akan memarahimu karena kau menyelinap untuk tidur bersamaku, Rukia."

Gadis itu terdiam, Ichigo masih tidak bergeming dari posisi terakhirnya. Bahkan tanpa membuka mata ia tahu kalau Rukia sedang berada di sana.

"Err... um, baiklah," tanpa bicara lagi gadis itu kini sudah berbaring di samping Ichigo. Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan saat ia berbagi bantal dengan gadis itu. Rukia menghela napas, mungkin tidur-empat-jamnya bisa diselamatkan kali ini.

Sayup-sayup kelopak Rukia mulai menutup, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo di atas kepalanya. Rukia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Ichigo masih menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Ichigo, kita hanya berbagi ranjang," ujarnya pelan tanpa ingin mengganggu.

Pria berambut mencolok itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik, "Aku butuh guling agar bisa tidur."

"Huh, mana mungkin. Sudah jelas tadi kau tidur nyenyak begitu walaupun tanpaku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mimpi indah, Rukia. Sekarang bisakah kau diam?"

Rukia langsung mengunci rapat mulutnya. Pipinya mulai merona sekarang, manisnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Ichigo tersenyum saat itu juga. Dan ketika Ichigo mulai mengelus lembut rambutnya, ia tertidur pulas.

―Yuuka desu―

Ichigo mengkerutkan keningnya dalam, ia baru saja melihat tiga liontin berbentuk Chappy hari ini dan sekarang ia melihat benda itu lagi di pajang dalam kaca etalase sambil tersenyum seakan mengejeknya. Sungguh, Ichigo tak habis pikir bagaimana orang-orang menyukai benda bertelinga panjang yang menurutnya mengerikan itu. Ya, orang-orang... termasuk gadis mungil yang berstatuskan kekasihnya itu.

Saat menyadari ada seorang pelanggan yang dari tadi menatap sesuatu dalam etalase, pelayan wanita di sana bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Sepertinya Anda tertarik pada kalung Chappy edisi terbaru bulan ini."

Ichigo sedikit tersentak saat menyadari pertanyaan itu untuknya, "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin melihat," ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini pada kekasih mungilnya. Tapi demi apapun ia tidak mau sesuatu itu adalah Chappy! Ia tau kekasihnya adalah seorang maniak Chappy, dan ia benci itu. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan alasannya kerap kali ditanya begitu. Karena sebenarnya alasannya cukup sederhana, Kekasihnya tidak akan mengurus dirinya dan malah sibuk dengan segala hal tentang makhluk berbulu itu.

Tiba-tiba manik amber Ichigo menangkap dua buah kalung di sebelah kanan. Ya, kalung pasangan kekasih yang pasti harganya juga selangit. Kalung yang satu berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna silver dan yang satunya berbentuk matahari dengan warna hitam sedikit corak silver. Kalung itu benar-benar indah.

"Itu adalah kalung pasangan kekasih yang baru keluar minggu ini. Harganya sedikit mahal, apa Anda ingin membelinya?" tanya pelayan saat melihat Ichigo terus memandangi kalung itu.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Ya, kalung itu akan sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

Pelayan wanita tadi terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya pria itu ingin memberikan kalung itu pada kekasihnya. Memang kalung itu sedikit lebih mahal dari yang lain tapi... ia bisa melihat ketulusan di mata amber pria itu.

"Tuan, jika Anda memang ingin memberikan kalung itu pada kekasih Anda... saya bisa memberikan beberapa persen diskon."

Ichigo mengangkat wajah dan terkejut. Diskon? Tapi katanya kalung ini baru keluar, bagaimana bisa memberi diskon seenaknya? Lagipula apa tidak salah seorang pelayan memberikan diskon tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik toko?

Pria itu membuka mulutnya, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi... apa Anda serius ingin memberi diskon tanpa bertanya dulu pada pemilik toko ini?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "Itu tidak perlu karena saya adalah pemilik toko ini. Saya memang suka berinteraksi langsung dengan pelanggan, jadi jika memang Anda ingin membeli kalung itu... bisakah Anda membawa kekasih Anda kemari kapan-kapan? Saya benar-benar tersentuh melihat ketulusan Anda dan ingin melihat kekasih Anda secara langsung."

Ichigo terkejut, jadi wanita ramah ini bukan seorang pelayan seperti yang ia kira tapi adalah pemilik toko perhiasan ini? Apa tadi Ichigo bicara tidak sopan? Ah, sepertinya tidak.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu mengenai itu. Tapi, sepertinya aku memang tertarik dengan kalung itu. Bolehkah... aku melihatnya dulu?" tanya Ichigo. Pemilik toko itu tersenyum lebar dan segera menjawab, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Oh ya, dan... kapan-kapan aku akan membawa Rukia kemari," kali ini Ichigo tersenyum tulus.

Pelayan toko itu tertegun, Rukia... cahaya. Benar-benar nama yang bagus.

"Nama yang indah."

―Yuuka desu―

"Jeruk itu lama sekali, ini kan sudah hampir malam."

Seorang gadis mungil berdiri di depan pohon maple sebuah taman sambil menggerutu dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya tidak sabar. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia berada di sana untuk memenuhi perintah Ichigo yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di taman. Dan hingga senja mulai turun pun ia tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan jeruk bodoh itu?

"Jika dia datang nanti aku pasti akan memukul wajahnya," gerutunya lagi. Gadis itu mulai melirik ke sekitarnya yang sudah tampak sepi, "Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ya?"

"Dan melewatkan kejutanmu? Jika kau benar-benar melakukannya aku akan membuatmu menyesal setibanya di rumah."

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjungkal ke belakang jika pinggangnya tidak di tahan oleh tangan Ichigo. Salahkan saja Rukia yang begitu ceroboh sampai wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti meter. "Dasar ceroboh," gumam Ichigo yang masih didengar oleh telinga tajam gadis bermata violet itu.

"Makanya jangan mengagetkanku," balas si gadis. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Ichigo tersenyum, ia gemas sekali ingin mencubiti pipi kekasih mungilnya yang manis ini. Setelah itu mencuri beberapa ciuman dan lari sebelum tendangan, makian dan jambakan ia dapatkan sebagai bonus. Tapi untuk sekarang ini ia harus menahan itu semua.

Rukia sudah kembali ke posisi semula dan menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan kesal, "Kau kemana saja, Ichigo? Sejak tadi aku menunggumu di sini, tapi kau malah datang satu jam kemudian dan membuat kakiku kesemutan."

"Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan," jawab pria itu santai tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari gadisnya.

"Oh begitu, ya? Lalu bertemu dengan gadis seksi dan lupa akan kekasihnya yang sedang menunggunya di taman. Bagus sekali," kata Rukia sarkastik, lalu ia bersedekap. "Hebat sekali kau bisa melupakanku di sini sedangkan kau malah jalan-jalan untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Kalau begitu nikmati saja jalan-jalanmu itu dan aku akan pulang."

Oke, gadisnya sedang marah sekarang. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja kaki Rukia yang menghentak-hentak ke tanah saking kesalnya, pria itu hampir saja tertawa tapi sekali lagi ia harus menahan diri jika tidak mau gadis itu semakin kesal padanya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tersentak dan masih belum sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi karena Ichigo menariknya begitu cepat.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis seksi selama perjalanan kemari, Rukia. Kau harus tahu itu." Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya saat Rukia mencoba meloloskan diri. "Sejak kemarin yang ada di pikiranku hanya kau, mana mungkin aku melirik gadis lain? Aku hanya berpikir hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padamu hari ini, karena aku merasa harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial."

Rukia berhenti meronta, ia mendongak ke atas. Amber itu begitu lembut menatapnya.

"Dan saat perjalanan kemari aku baru menemukan sesuatu yang spesial itu..." Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "walaupun dengan sedikit bantuan."

"Ichigo..."

"Tapi, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya." Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Kalung berwarna silver dengan bandul bulan sabit berwarna silver juga. Rukia melebarkan matanya. Astaga, dengan sekali lihat saja ia tahu kalung itu pasti sangat mahal. Rukia menatap pria itu seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi aku melihat ini di sebuah toko, kalung ini berpasangan dan aku bisa mendapatkannya karena bantuan dari pemilik toko itu. Dia wanita yang sangat ramah, kapan-kapan kau harus bertemu dengannya," kata Ichigo. Rukia terkejut, jadi kekasihnya terlambat karena membelikan gadis itu sebuah kalung cantik? Rukia jadi tidak enak sudah menuduh yang macam-macam pada Ichigo.

Setelah memandangi cukup lama, Ichigo memasangkan kalung itu di leher pualam Rukia lalu mengecup lembut dahinya. "Tanjoubi omedetou, Rukia."

"Ichi... aku..." Rukia menyentuh bandul itu, merasa sedikit terharu Ichigo melakukan semua ini hanya untuknya. Kalung itu sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo tidak enak, "Ini... sangat mahal, kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan merengkuh gadis itu lagi, "Tidak ada yang mahal jika itu untukmu, Rukia." Yah, walaupun begitu tetap saja uang jajannya terkuras hampir setengahnya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia rela asal bisa membuat Rukia bahagia.

Ya, yang ia butuhkan hanya satu. Senyum bahagia Rukia.

Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo, "Terima kasih," ia berbisik. "Oh ya, kau bilang kalung itu berpasangan. Lalu, di mana yang satunya?" gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan pada saat itu juga ia tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Kalung itu... begitu indah terpasang di sana. Dengan bandul berupa matahari berwarna hitam dan corak silver yang sangat cocok berada di leher pria itu. Astaga Ichigo, berapa banyak yang kaukeluarkan untuk membeli semua ini?

Tanpa sadar Rukia menyentuhkan jarinya di bandul itu, "Cantik sekali."

Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pipi gadisnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia, senyumannya, tatapan matanya... bahkan ia lebih cantik dari kalung-kalung itu.

Jauh lebih cantik.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikan ini, Ichigo. Dengan adanya kau di sisiku, aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi... aku tetap harus mengatakan ini," Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo dan berbisik, "Terima kasih."

Dan setelah itu bibirnya menyapu lembut bibir Ichigo. Dengan senang hari Ichigo membalasnya. Kecupan lembut yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan secara langsung dari kekasihnya.

Saat itu, kedua bandul kalung itu bertemu, mewakili perasaan pemiliknya.

'_For Black Sun and White Moon'_

_._

_**The End**_

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca

Jaa ne !

―Akimoto Yuuka―

.


End file.
